Destiny
by Panda Qingdao
Summary: Saat takdir menyatukan kita, apapun didunia ini tak akan ada yang mampu memisahkan kita / [KrisTao] [YAOI] [boyXboy]


Dua anak manusia berjenis kelamin sama tengah bergumul, menikmati hasrat yang sudah lama terpendam di dalam diri mereka. Semuanya melebur menjadi satu. Mereka bergerak dalam gelapnya malam yang diiringi nyanyian indah binatang-binatang malam. Kegiatan yang mengundang kenikmatan berakhir ketika keduanya mencapai puncak bersamaan. Puncak kenikmatan telah berhasil mereka raih dan mengundang semilir angin menyentuh tubuh telanjang mereka dari sela-sela jendela yang terbuka.

Wu Yifan dan Huang Zitao—dua anak manusia yang telah menyelesaikan pergumulan mereka berusaha mengatur napas agar menjadi lebih teratur. Mereka saling bertatapan. Wufan dengan lembut mencium kening Tao.

Tao jatuh di atas dada bidang Wufan dan merasakan napasnya yang kini kembali normal. Wufan mendekap tubuh Tao sangat erat, berusaha menjaga namja-Nya walaupun dia menyadari bahwa cepat atau lambat Tao akan pergi dari sisinya.

Tao dapat memahami sikap posesif Wufan saat ini dan dia membiarkannya karena mereka sudah lama tak bertemu. Kegiatan yang baru terselesaikan beberapa menit lalu merupakan bentuk kerinduan mereka yang telah lama mereka pendam.

" _Gege_ , aku merindukanmu," Tao menatap mata Wufan, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam gelap emerald di hadapannya. "Sangat merindukanmu hingga aku tak sanggup menahannya."

Wufan tidak langsung menjawabnya, dia mencium pucuk kepala Tao, "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Bagaikan dunia merindukan bulan di malam hari,"

Tao tersipu malu ketika mendengarnya, wajahnya memerah bagaikan mawar merah di pekarangan rumahnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa denganmu. Kau belum berubah, masih membuatku malu hanya dengan rangkaian kata-kata murahanmu itu," Wufan terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tak akan pernah berubah karena aku Wu Yifan yang mencintai Huang Zitao." Tangan Wufan bergerak mengusap lembut rambut kekasih mungilnya tersebut.

Tao tersenyum, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari dada bidang Wufan dan mencium bibir yang selalu melantunkan kalimat manis padanya itu.

Lama ia memandangi wajah rupawan dihadapannya tersebut, raut wajahnya berubah khawatir. Tao menyentuh lembut wajah tampan Wufan.

"Jadi kau benar akan menyerang kastil Oh?" tanya Tao dengan suara yang tercekat dengan rasa khawatir yang luar biasa. Ia teringat rencana Wufan yang dia bicarakan sebelum mereka melepas rindu di tempat tidur, "Bersama dengan yang lainnya?" Tao mencoba memastikannya, melanjutkan ucapannya dengan keraguan.

"Ya, ini satu-satunya yang bisa kami lakukan setelah apa yang dilakukan keturunan Oh itu berbuat semena-mena dan menggantung orang yang tak bersalah hanya karena mereka membangkang perintah Yang Mulia Oh. Kami mengira setelah kematian kepala keluarga—Raja Oh, anaknya tidak akan berbuat semena-semana seperti ayahnya tetapi kenyataannya malah bertambah parah. Pajak yang dinaikkan dan sikapnya yang tak peduli dengan orang lain," nada dalam ucapannya Wufan terdengar marah dengan segala yang dilakukan keturunan Oh itu—Oh Sehoon yang merupakan anak tunggal dari Raja Oh Joonki dan Ratu Jung Inhye.

Tao menyadari bahwa semua ucapan Wufan tak main-main karena kekasihnya itu adalah tipe pria yang selalu memegang ucapannya. Pemuda yang Tao cintai itu tak mundur walaupun ia mencoba untuk membujuknya untuk mundur.

Ia memandangi wajah Wufan dengan sendu. "Tapi aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal. Untuk saat ini, apa kau perlu ikut juga, _Ge_?" Tao mengenggam tangan Wufan. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada pemuda didepannya tersebut.

Wufan tersenyum menenangkan Tao yang khawatir dengan pemberontakan yang akan ia dan yang lainnya akan lakukan.

"Tenang saja tidak akan terjadi sesuatu padaku." Ucapan Wufan tidak membuat Tao tenang begitu saja, "Kita sudah membicarakannya berulang kali. Ini semua demi kebaikan orang banyak. Aku akan selalu kembali padamu, Tao-er,"

Wufan menyadari bahwa sosok manis dihadapannya tengah mengkhawatirkan keadaannya tetapi rencana pemberontakan tidak mungkin ia batalkan begitu saja. Ia yang menjadi penanggungjawab tentu saja tidak bisa lepas tangan dan menyerahkan pemberontakan pada orang lain begitu saja sedangkan dirinya berada di rumah sambil menunggu hasil dari pemberontakan itu.

Wufan ingin membuat Tao mengerti. Hanya dengan cara ini, Wufan dapat memiliki seutuhnya dan memutuskan tali setan yang membelenggu dan menjauhkan mereka.

"Aku tau kau akan kembali hanya saja perasaanku—" ucapan Tao terputus ketika Wufan menciumnya.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi masalah ini akan semakin besar jika tak segera dihentikan. Sehun tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja dan memerintah rakyat dengan semena-mena,"

"Tapi bagaimana jika kau terluka, _Ge_?" Tao tak dapat membayangkan tubuh Wufan yang terluka. Ia tak akan sanggup untuk melihat Wufan menderita.

"Aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri. Tak akan kubiarkan kau hidup sendiri tanpaku," Wufan berusaha membuat Tao memahami keputusannya yang sudah bulat.

Wufan mencium lembut kening Tao, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Doakan yang terbaik untukku," Ia mengangguk. Keputusan Wufan sudah bulat dan ia tak dapat melarangnya lagi.

"Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Aku membuatkan jimat untukmu," Tao mengambil sebungkus jimat dari bajunya dan menyerahkannya pada Wufan.

"Dan jimat ini akan berhasil padaku karena ini pemberian dewi cantikku," ucap Wufan ketika jimat pemberian Tao berada di tangannya, " _Xìe xie_ , Tao-er,"

Wufan yang semula mengecup lembut bibir Tao berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan ringan yang mampu membuat Tao mendesah. Sebuah ciuman yang menyalurkan segala perasaan yang terdapat di dalam diri mereka. Sebuah ciuman yang menandakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Nanti.

Wufan hendak melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya, namun Tao segera menghentikannya.

"Maaf, _Ge_. Aku harus pergi, ini sudah terlalu lama. Aku takut Sehun mencurigaiku," Tao merasa tak enak hati pada Wufan, "Jangan marah padaku."

"Padahal aku masih merindukanmu," Wufan mengecup singkat bibir Tao kemudian tersenyum. Wufan tak akan marah hanya karena hal sepele.

" _Dui bu qi_ ,"

"Tak apa-apa," Wufan segera mencubit pelan hidung mancung Tao, "Aku hanya bercanda,"

Tao segera bangkit dari ranjang dan memakai kembali pakaiannya. Dari tempatnya, Yifan sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Tao walaupun saat ini mereka terpisah karena Sehun telah mengambil Tao dari genggamannya.

Pemberontakan ini akan membawa Wufan untuk mendapatkan Tao dari tangan keji Sehun dan membunuh orang itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia berharap Sehun segera enyah dari dunia ini.

Tao merapikan rambutnya sebelum pergi dari sana. Ia memberikan ciuman singkat pada Wufan. Kepergian Tao kembali ke Sehun membuat ia kembali sendiri dan memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Wufan sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Mulai dari mengumpulkan orang-orang untuk bersatu, membangun pertahanan kokoh, persenjataan, dan persedian makanan sudah mereka siapkan. Besok mereka tinggal menyerang kediaman Oh dan menghancurkan kekuasaan yang semena-mena sekaligus mengambil sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya sejak awal. Sang Ratu.

..

..

..

Keesokan harinya, Wufan segera mengumpulkan beberapa orang dan memberikan arahan tugas yang harus dilakukan. Tak lupa ia pergi ke tempat ibadah—tempat di mana orang-orang memanjatkan doa pada Tuhannya. Itu pula yang dilakukannya. Berdoa sebelum memulai menyerang kediaman Oh.

Wufan meminta berkah kepada Tuhan untuk memberikan ia kesempatan untuk tetap hidup dan bahagia bersama dengan kekasihnya—Tao. Hanya itu yang ia minta pada Tuhan. Setelah berdoa, ia segera pergi dari sana dan memantapkan hatinya untuk pemberontakan hari ini.

Wufan mengeluarkan jimat pemberian Tao dan menciumnya.

Wufan bersiap untuk pemberontakan hari ini—Oh Sehun akan ia musnahkan hari ini. Ya, Wufan akan memusnahkannya dan merebut Tao. Rencana telah matang dan tinggal pengeksekusian.

..

..

..

Satu tamparan keras mengenai wajah cantik Tao.

"Apa yang semalam kau lakukan dengan pria busuk itu?" tanya Sehun—suami sah Tao yang ternyata mengetahui jika ia telah berkhianat padanya.

Tao diam—membiarkan rasa sakit menjalar ke sebagian wajahnya. Tamparan Sehun yang cukup keras membuat Tao jatuh ke belakang. Tak ia pedulikan penghinaan yang Sehun lontarkan padanya.

"Jawab aku!" Kini Sehun mencengkram erat tangan Tao, "Cepat jawab atau orang sepertimu akan berikan hukuman yang tak mungkin kau lupakan,"

Tao mengerang menahan sakit ketika Sehun kembali melayangkan tamparannya. Ia merasa tak berdaya dan muak dengan Sehun. Ia merasa jijik dengan Sehun yang bersikap kasar sebagai seorang pria, benar-benar tidak punya hati.

Sehun kembali berteriak.

Tao tak menjawab, ia bahkan meludah tepat di wajah Sehun dan hal tersebut membuat pria didepannya marah. Sehun geram dan kembali menampar wajah Tao untuk ketiga kalinya.

"KAU!" teriak Sehun dengan amarah yang sudah mencapai puncaknya. Ia menyeret tubuh Tao dengan menjambak rambutnya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya tak berani membantu karena mereka masih sayang dengan nyawa mereka masing-masing.

Sehun terus menyeret tubuh pasrah 'istrinya' dan tak memedulikan teriakan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Tao. Sehun hanya ingin Tao lebih menurut padanya karena jiwa dan tubuhnya adalah milik Sehun bukan orang lain termasuk pria busuk yang seharusnya dia bunuh saja dari dulu.

Sehun menyeret Tao ke dalam gudang senjata dan menguncinya di sana.

"Dasar pria jalang! Kau sama jalangnya dengan Luhan kakakmu itu," Sehun membanting pintu gudang dengan keras dan menyuruh penjaga untuk memastikan Tao tak keluar dari sana.

Dengan patuh penjaga menurutinya. Sehun kembali ke kediaman utama dengan kesal dan memanggil beberapa pelayan wanita untuk melayaninya.

Sehun melampiaskan segalanya pada tiga orang pelayan yang berada di ruangannya sekarang. Ketiga pelayan tersebut menuruti semua perintahnya termasuk melayani napsu mengebu-gebu Sehun karena rasa sakitnya pada Tao dan tak segan ketiga pelayan itu mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari Sehun.

Semuanya terus berlanjut hingga matahari berada di titik puncak siang ini.

Di tengah hari, Kota telah ramai dengan huru-hara. Sehun belum menyadarinya karena ia masih bersama dengan ketiga pelayannya hingga sebuah ketukan menganggu ketenangannya.

Kim Jongin—panglima perangnya memberitahukan bahwa terjadi kerusuhan di sekitar kediaman Oh. Mendengar berita tersebut, Sehun segera bangkit dan menghempaskan tubuh pelayan wanita dari badannya dengan kasar dan segera memakai pakaiannya. Ia bergegas mengambil pakaian perang.

"Sial," geram Sehun tersulut amarah ketika melihat gudang makanan terbakar habis, "Ini pemberontakan!" Sehun segera menyuruh prajuritnya untuk mempertahankan kediamannya dan memperintahkan Jongin untuk menyerang siapa pun yang telah membuat keadaan seperti ini.

Sehun sendiri bergerak maju, menebaskan pedangnya pada orang-orang yang menghalanginya. Dengan mudah, ia memberantasnya dan mencari dalang dari kejadian semua ini.

Ia tahu siapa dalang dari pemberontakan terkutuk ini.

"Pasti dia," Sehun berlari ke arah pria berambut pirang yang sedang melumpuhkan Jongin.

..

..

..

Pemberontakan yang direncanakan Wufan diawali dengan pembakaran gudang makanan kediaman Oh yang membuat sebagian pasukan berusaha menyelamatkannya dan sebagian tetap bersiaga di tempatnya. Rencana pemberontakan tahap pertama berhasil karena telah memancing panglima Kim keluar.

Setelah itu mereka yang berada di bawah pimpinan Wufan segera masuk pada tahap kedua pemberontakan yaitu membuat rusuh di sekitar lingkungan kediaman Oh agar memancing keluar Sehun dan... Wufan berhasil.

Ia merasa puas dengan hasilnya. Kerusuhan terjadi di mana-mana. Para pejuang yang bergabung dengannya berhasil menyerang dan membunuh petugas pajak maupun pasukan Sehun.

Kediaman Oh saat ini dalam kondisi kritis.

Tahap terakhir dari semuanya adalah membunuh Sehun. Mereka berjuang bersama-sama. Wufan berusaha melindungi dirinya dari panglima Sehun—Jongin yang terkenal kejamnya ketika berusaha untuk membunuhnya. Sama seperti Sehun. Wufan balik menyerang dan berhasil menorehkan luka pada tubuh Jongin.

Wufan menyeringai mendengar teriakan Sehun, ia hanya perlu menyingkirkan Jongin sebelum ia bertarung dengan Sehun.

Wufan bergerak menghindar dari serangan dari Jongin, ia mengetahui titik lemahnya.

Wufan segera menyerang balik. Pedangnya berhasil menembus dada Jongin dan seketika itu ia tergeletak di tanah. Satu tebasan lagi, ia akan menghadapi Sehun. Ia segera menebas kepala Jongin dan mengangkatnya —menunjukkannya pada Sehun yang kini sudah berada dekat dengannya.

Wufan segera melemparkan kepala Jongin tepat di hadapan Sehun.

"KAU! KURANG AJAR!" Nada suara Sehun terdengar marah.

Wufan hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Kau telah merebutnya dariku dan aku akan mengambilnya apa yang menjadi milikku kembali," Wufan menatap tajam Sehun. Bagaikan elang yang memantau mangsanya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengambilnya!" Mendengar perkataan Wufan, Sehun mencibirnya, "Dia milikku selamanya." Sehun menolak untuk menyerahkan Tao pada pemuda miskin kurang ajar seperti Wufan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu!" Wufan segera maju ke depan mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Bukan aku, tapi kau!" teriak Sehun tak mau kalah, dia juga maju ke depan.

Mereka saling berhadapan, Wufan dan Sehun terlibat dalam pertarungan sengit. Pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan harga diri sekaligus pria yang mereka cintai, keduanya mengayunkan pedang dengan penuh rasa amarah dan kebencian yang mengakar. Pertarungan ini tak ada yang berani ikut campur maupun menganggu. Pertarungan ini adalah milik mereka.

Sehun menggemeretakkan giginya kesal ketika pedang milik Wufan berhasil mengores lengannya.

Beruntung pedang itu tak membelah kepalanya. Sehun yang mundur ke belakang kini kembali maju ke depan, dan dengan gerakan yang cepat berhasil membuat Wufan sedikit terkejut namun ia berhasil menghindar.

Wufan berhasil mengatasi serangan Sehun. Kombinasi antara kecepatan dan ketajaman. Dalam pikiran masing-masing keduanya memikirkan cara untuk menumbangkan musuh dihadapannya tersebut.

Wufan melompat tinggi ke arah Sehun, lalu menebaskan pedang dengan kedua tangannya kearah kepala Sehun bermaksud untuk membelah kepala Sehun menjadi dua tetapi ia yang justru menerima kejutan dari Sehun. Tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi kabur ketika Sehun melempari wajahnya dengan tanah. Wufan terbatuk dan jatuh kebelakang. Hal ini tentu saja dimanfaatkan Sehun, ia berlari ke arah Wufan dan menusuknya dengan cepat ketika Wufan berusaha bangkit.

Wufan tersungkur ke depan ketika Sehun menarik pedangnya dari dada Wufan. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tinggal langkah terakhir untuk melenyapkan Wufan.

Sehun akan menebas leher Wufan dengan cepat. Namun saat Wufan berusaha menghindar, tubuhnya merasa kebas seketika.

..

..

..

Tao berhasil melarikan diri dari kurungan Sehun di gudang senjata setelah ia membunuh para penjaga dengan sebuah belati yang diberikan Wufan untuk pertahan dirinya dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, seperti saat ini. Ia segera menyembunyikan belati itu dibalik ikat pinggangnya.

Kemudian ia berlari, mencari Wufan di dalam huru hara yang semakin ramai. Tao tak memedulikan betapa kotor tubuh dan pakaiannya juga tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan, bekas jambakan Sehun saat menyeretnya tadi.

Setelah berlari mencari Wufan, Tao berhasil menemukannya. Wufan sedang bertarung dengan Sehun. Dalam hatinya ia cemas dengan keselamatan Wufan. Ia berharap Wufan akan memenangkan pertarungan itu.

Tetapi harapan Tao tidak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan.

Tao membulatkan matanya ketika Sehun dengan liciknya mengambil tanah dan menghamburkannya persis di wajah tampan Wufan.

Dengan cepat Sehun berhasil menembus dada Wufan sebelum ia bangkit. Tao segera berlari dan mengeluarkan belati dari balik ikat pinggangnya.

Ia harus menolong Wufan. Tao tak akan membiarkan Sehun membunuh Wufan. Sehun yang masih menikmati pemandangan Wufan yang tergolek lemah di tanah, tak menyadari bahwa Tao sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan belati yang masih berlumuran darah di tangan pria cantik itu. Dengan cepat, ia menancapkan belatinya pada punggung Sehun dan menekannya ke dalam hingga menebus tulang dan jantung Sehun.

Sehun meraung kesakitan ketika ia melihat darah keluar menembus dadanya. Tao kembali mencabut belatinya yang membuat Sehun berteriak kesakitan. Darah segar segera keluar dari lubang yang diciptakan olehnya.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Tao dan berusaha berdiri, menahan rasa sakit. Sebelum Sehun menebaskan pedang padanya. Tao sudah terlebih dahulu menebas kepala Sehun dengan tenaga yang kuat menggunakan pedang Wufan yang tergeletak ditanah. Ia berhasil membunuh Sehun.

Tao menghampiri Wufan yang bernapas dengan cepat. Ia meletakkan kepala Wufan dipangkuannya.

"Wufan _gege_ ," bibir Tao gemetar ketika ia menyebut nama pemuda dihadapannya yang tergolek tak berdaya.

"Kau berjanji untuk tak meninggalkanku," Tao menatap Wufan dengan sendu. Suaranya terendam dengan suara tangisannya. Wufan terbatuk-batuk, berusaha tersenyum untuk menenangkan Tao yang menatapnya dengan pilu.

"Jangan menangis, Tao-er. Kau akan mengotori wajah cantikmu," ia terus menangis sembari menatap Wufan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau telah berjanji padaku," Wufan ingin menghapus air mata itu dari wajah Tao tetapi apa daya, Wufan pun tak sanggup. Seluruh anggota badannya terasa kebas.  
Wufan tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya bersedih karenannya. Seharusnya mereka bisa hidup bahagia setelah ini tetapi rencana Tuhan berkata lain. Sehun telah mati dan mereka tetap tak bisa bersatu.

Wufan menengok seonggok tubuh di belakang Tao. Oh Sehun. Telah mati.

"Aku senang Sehun telah mati," Perkataan Wufan diakhiri dengan keluarnya cairan merah pekat dari mulutnya. Sepertinya waktu Wufan untuk bersama dengan Tao semakin singkat. Ia harus menyakinkan Tao untuk tetap hidup meskipun Wufan pergi selamanya.

Tao mengelus wajah Wufan, terisak lirih membuat hati Wufan pilu.

"Kau harus kuat walaupun kita tak bisa bersatu Uhuk uhuk—" Ucapan Wufan terhenti oleh batuk dan napasnya yang semakin menipis.

Tao menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulut Wufan. Tangannya gemetar, tak sanggup melihat Wufan berada diambang kematian seperti ini.

"Sudah, jangan berbicara lagi," air mata Tao tumpah, membasahi wajah pucat Wufan.

Wufan berusaha untuk mengangkat salah satu tangannya dengan sisa tenaga untuk menyentuh wajah Tao.

"Tidak, aku harus menyelesaikannya. Dengarkan aku Tao. Kau harus tahu jika aku sangat mencintaimu seperti kupu-kupu pada bunga, seperti bulan pada bumi dan seperti bintang pada langit. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai detik—uhuk uhuk uhuk..." Rangkaian kata-kata Wufan terputus ketika tangan yang sedari tadi mengelus wajah Tao tergeletak jatuh ke tanah dengan bebas.

Tao menjerit pilu ketika menyadari bahwa Wufan telah tiada. Ia berteriak memanggil nama Wufan tetapi sang pemilik nama itu tak juga menjawab karena ia telah pergi jauh—meninggalkan Tao di dunia fana ini. Tao memeluk erat tubuh tanpa nyawa milik Wufan.

Menangisi kekasih hatinya yang tak akan bersamanya hingga tua nanti. Seharusnya ini menjadi akhir yang bahagia untuk mereka, bukan sebuah kematian.

"Yang Mulia Pemilik Kehidupan, kembalikan Wufan-ge ke dunia agar aku bisa bersamanya lagi—Hiks... Kenapa? Kenapa kau membuat hidupku menjadi menderita seperti ini. Ambil nyawaku sekalian. Agar aku bisa hidup abadi disana bersama orang yang kucinta—Hiks hiks hiks..."

Kali ini sepertinya 'Sang Penguasa Kehidupan' tengah berpihak padanya, ia mengabulkan doanya. Tubuh Wufan yang tadinya dingin dan pucat kini telah kembali 'hidup', Tao yang masih terisak tidak menyadari perubahan dari Wufan.

Tangan yang tadinya tergeletak ditanah itu mencoba meraih wajah cantik kekasih dihadapannya. Si cantik terkejut menyadari tangan didepannya tersebut mengelus pipinya yang terdapat bekas aliran air mata dari kedua maniknya.

"Tao," gumam Wufan lirih.

" _Gege_!" Tao memeluk erat tubuh Wufan yang ada dipangkuannya. Terkejut. Tentu saja.

Wufan mencoba bangun walau tubuhnya masih lemas, efek dari banyaknya darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya tadi.

"Ak-aku sangat bersyukur gege bisa hidup kembali," Wufan tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya, ia dan Tao bisa bersama-sama kembali tanpa ada penghalang.

" _Wo ai ni_ , Tao-er,"

Tao mengecup bibir tebal Wufan. " _Wo ye ai ni_ , Wufan- _ge_ ," Ia memutus tautan bibir mereka. Namun, Wufan segera menarik tengkuk Tao dan melumat bibir plum tersebut, ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Tao mengajaknya tongue-battle.

Merasa kekasih-Nya kehabisan napas, Wufan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka membuat lelehan saliva keluar dari bibir Tao dan melewati dagu dan menuruni leher jenjangnya. Wufan mulai tergoda. Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya'.

Tao tersenyum tipis, "Sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku, ge. Dan juga _lil' baby_ kita," ia mengelus lembut perutnya yang belum membesar itu.

"Ini berarti aku akan menjadi ayah?" Tao mengangguk. Wufan mendekap erat tubuh Tao.

"Terimakasih, Tao. Aku akan selalu menjagamu... dan _baby_ kita,"

..

..

..

Berita tentang kematian Sehun tersebar sampai ke penjuru negeri. Tentu semua orang bahagia, Sang Penguasa yang Kejam kini telah tiada. Mereka menghampiri Wufan -Sang Pahlawan, kata mereka. Memberi penghormatan padanya.

Rakyat tidak mengadakan upacara penghormatan maupun membakar jasad Sehun, dikarenakan semasa hidupnya ia adalah orang yang tidak memiliki satupun kebaikan dan selalu bersikap kejam pada siapapun. Kini jasadnya dibiarkan tergeletak di daratan Gurun Gobi yang gersang dan panas tak berpenghuni.

..

..

..

 **-FIN-**

...

 **A/N.  
Entahlah ini ngena ato gak... Sebenernya gue mau bikin ini Sad Ending /hehehe...  
Maaf kalo jelek dan gak memuaskan ...  
Soalnya gue kekurangan asupan moment/kode-kodean KT *pundung* apalagi si Mommy akhir-akhir ini bikin moment mulu sama om Willpan ...  
Demi kelangsungan hidup KT dan KTS juga ff mereka ... Review juseyo~~~~**


End file.
